RL HOOD
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Do you believe in the supernatural? A world of Werewolfs, Vampires, Succubi, and even ghastly spirits? A world of magical beasts and power exorcists , but there was one that left a legacy, His name was Rock Light, later to be known as R.L Hood. (Read this shit) You might catch the holy ghost reading this - somebodyxsomebody


Do you believe in the supernatural? The idea that beyond us humans there's something else out there. The idea of the afterlife and god, ghosts and true enlightenment. At one point in my life I used to think it was all a child's fairy tail and a person of faith's hope. For the longest time I just thought they were mythological stories, until the day everything was taken from me. It was Friday the 13th, August, 1899. I was 9 years old at the time.

My father who was a famous inventor Thomas light had been telling one of his grand stories. The one that was my favorite in particular, about the werewolf that stole all the children at night. I thought it was humorous about how the children would follow such a strange creature. No questions asked. It was a strange story, but my father was always the best at telling them and I'd loved to listen. My sister had always fallen asleep for me. So to keep me company my father would tell me these stories.

In a regular situation after the story was over my father would shut off the light and walk out of the room after a hug goodnight. It didn't turn out for the normal that day. The moment he'd finished I'd heard a voice, that I thought was only my imagination. It spoke and said

"Do you believe this tale to be true?" It was an eerie voice, one that I'll never forget. It made me shutter all over my body. I looked all around the room but I saw nothing. My father looked at me with a curious face.

"You're not scared now are you Rock my boy?" Father asked. I shook my head and replied.

"I heard something..." I replied. My father laughed and shook his head.

"Worry nothing about it. I'm sure it was just your wild imagination." Father said getting up about to walk out the door, when suddenly as if a sixth sense came to me I shouted out

"Wait! Don't go out that door father!"

"Nonsense Rock, now go to sleep son your just tired..." My father said with the last smile he'd ever give.

He didn't listen, and just as I had felt in the bottom of my very soul, he'd been cut down. By what? I have no idea to this day, but in the darkness before the fire had started inside of my house I saw a grin. A small one. From a big body. I had only seen a shadow that night but I'll remember that shape for the rest of my life. As soon as it left my house caught on fire with lots of illuminating flames. I ran to my sister who had slept in a twin bed on the other side of the room. When I shook her an d cried out her name, I looked to see that She had no face. I jumped backed scared as I've ever been in my live. She got up and started crawling towards me. Pretty soon she was chasing me. I had felt true fear in that moment. Stronger than any feeling I've ever felt in my short live.

Thoughts about life and death flooded my mind as I ran. As a child I'd never thought about life and death. It never occurred to me that what I had would end one day, but this event, this single event told me, there were only two options, run and live another day, or die at the opposition of fate. I wasn't going down. I hadn't even grown up, I'd never have a beard like my father, or even do anything with my life if I died here. I'd never get brave and strong or any of the the things I'd imagined the future to be. That hurt me. It also gave me a drive for survival. Survival by any means necessary, even if that meant cutting down my twin sister, who had seemed like she taken over by a demon.

All this ran through my head as my sister chased me to our barn. I had went there knowing that there had been weapons there. I ran in there thinking of nothing else but to stop my sister. Running in there I heard her growls and snarls, I faced her again since the moment I saw her taken over body, this time there were tears streaming down my face. But I couldn't hesitate. I ran over to my dad's cabinet. There resided my ticket to ending this tragedy. His riffle. I had grabbed it and Roll had started to laugh. It was a crackling laugh that I remember every time my mind strays.

I looked towards her to see a mouth now formed on her face. She spoke.

"There's just no use kid, give up. Your sister's body is mine and your dad made a delicious meal. But you look delicious yourself. So come on sweety." The spirit residing inside my sister said. I was backed into a corner, gripping the only thing that had a chance of saving me. Closer and closer it got the more I started to zone out, until suddenly, I had shot the riffle. I didn't know how or when I did, but I had done it and suddenly I had heard a scream, it was unhuman

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. YOU WRETCH." I heard it scream. In the heat of the moment I shot it rapidly until I ran out of bullets. I had started to see the spirit split from my sister,and as I watched I had felt a sharp pain on my forehead. It started to burn into my head and it hurt like hell. I dropped to the floor dropping the pistole. I cried out in pain. It was then that I started to hear sirens.

No doubt they had been from the nearby village. That had probably seen my burning house. It calmed me that I would see other people they'd help me. In my child mind I felt like they could help my sister and my dad. I looked down at my sister to see her corpse. No that wasn't right...I had killed a monster not my sister...Right? That's when the realization had come, I had killed my sister and my father was dead, my house was on fire. Everything I had, had been taken from me.

For a second I had believed that if I stopped the demon everything would go back to normal...what if it wasn't a demon? what if I had been crazy...No I couldn't think like that, what I had seen tonight was real. I couldn't fool myself into thinking it wasn't.

When the villagers came, so did ignorance. They thought I had burned down my house and killed both my sister and father.

I ran from them. Offering no explanation. There wasn't one I could give. Would they really believe me? Never. I ran nonstop for three days.

No food, only water from nearby lakes. I hadn't known what to do with myself. Everything I had known had been gone. I don't know when or where I passed out on the third day but for the first time in my life I think that's when I rested the best. On a bed of grass in the middle of some nameless forest, with my father's riffle and the pajamas I'd been wearing the nights before.

When I had woken up there was a wolf in front of me. I had jumped back a little bit and looked around. It stared at me back as if irritated that I had done that. Looking around I realised I was far deep in the forest and there was a homey looking house that made me feel like some old lady would live there.

I got up and with some hope I knocked on the door. The Wolf still stared at me very curiously. I knocked on the door once more.

"The old broad is out." I heard from somewhere. I looked around and there was nothing but this wolf. I looked around anxiously for what could of said that. There was no way I was going to get attacked by another demon, screw that. I clutched my gun and started looking through the lens to aim around. Suddenly I heard laughter. This time I looked directly at the wolf. It looked like it was smirking. I noticed it had a huge mark on it's face. I started walking towards it.

"Man kid you need to calm that down." The wolf said. I blinked twice and let out some kind of shriek of terror. More laughter came from the wolf. At this point I was ready to pass out. But my resolve came back and I pointed my gun at the wolf. I was pretty sure I was shaking.

"Alright, I'll stop fucking with you. Hope those bullets aren't silver..." The wolf said. Suddenly I saw a bunch of mist surround the wolf and my eyes began to widen. I saw the figure of a teenaged boy come from out of the mist. Suddenly it cleared. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me there was a person...like what in the hell?

A werewolf...? But there was no full moon...not like in the story...this couldn't be real maybe I was crazy. As if reading my thoughts the boy that came from the mist Laughed a little bit.

"Naw kid, you're not crazy...what you see is merely the truth beneath the light." The wolf guy said. I was confused for a second.

"What does that even mean?!" I said not taking my gun's aim off of the guy.

"I don't know man, I just wanted to sound cool." The wolfman said.

"Well what are you?!" I yelled at him I'm pretty sure my voice cracked. I avoided eye contact after that, I felt like once your voice cracks like that...The wolf man sighed.

"Are you trying to intimidate me before having gone through puberty? That's cool. But I think you should calm down because even though you smell totally delicious and stuff, I'm not gonna eat ya kid. Unless you know, you give me a reason to." The wolf man said with a scratch to his hair. By this point the mist completely cleared and he walked toward me. I got to get a better look.

He had wolf ears on his head, and his eyes were a strange tint of greenish yellow to them, while his pupils were a green color, he had ginger colored hair that was wild and pretty much everywhere. He had a tail coming out of his back and his claws were sharp, like his teeth which were none the less demonic, His arms were hairy to a certain point and if I hadn't seen what I saw yesterday, I'd be completely terrified, but something about this wolf dude just didn't scare me, now that I knew what he looked like. I was far from trusting him, but at least I wasn't afraid.

"W-What's your name?" I blurted out suddenly. The wolf man looked curious.

"How rude, you point a gun at me, and hell you still are, I save you from a forest, you kiddo after all that ask my name? I should eat you right here?" The wolfman said walking towards me.

"Go ahead and eat me...There's nothing left for me now, but to run, If I had died I would have nothing but now there's only bad and fear." I said dropping my gun and falling to my knees. The wolf looked concerned.

"I was like you once." The wolf man said walking away and leaning on a tree. I looked up.

"I killed my sister, and my father is dead." I said suddenly. It was the first time I had admitted it out. There were tears coming down my face. I had been so worried about getting away that I hadn't even come to terms with it.

"That's heavy kid. What did you just have sudden blood lust or something or what?" The wolfman said with a smirk.

"It was the work of a demon." I said suddenly. If anyone would believe me it was something that wasn't supposed to be real, a wolfman.

"Damn, which one?" The wolfman said.

"W-What?" I said suddenly. The wolfman laughed.

"There's a million of us, demons, some more outgoing than others. Tell me details, I might know the guy that took out your family." The wolfman said.

"Well...my sister...got possesed and my dad just plain caught on fire." I said. The wolf man paused for a second before answering.

"It was fefnir." He replied. That name rung in my ear.

"Where is he?!" I said suddenly standing up and grabbing my gun. There was a fire that lit inside of me.

"Is it for revenge?" The wolfman smirked.

"Of course now tell me WHERE THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS!" I yelled out suddenly it was the first time I had cussed in my life. I suddenly covered my mouth and god wide eyed. The wolfman laughed.

"First off I don't know where he is. Secondly, you'll die if you go like how you are. At least let your balls drop before you start killing people dude." The wolfman said with a laugh. Another crack at my age huh? This guy was really pissing me off. I wanted to show him I was serious, I clutched my gun and tried to shoot him in the foot. He dodged and as if like lightning he was right in my face. He smiled.

"I've been living for 127 years, kid, you'll never get the jump on me." He said then he helped me off the ground.

"Why are you helping me..?" I said suddenly.

"Because I was like you once." The wolfman said. I looked at him confused. Then he continued.

"That's not really a story I want to share right now okay? Let's go inside and wait for the old broad to get back. She can help you." The wolfman said.

"You still haven't given your name..." I said hesitating a bit.

"Oh you've been taught about stranger danger? Don't worry I'm not into 9 year olds." He said looking away for a second. I was confused back then but thinking back now I know exactly what he meant and yeah that's not something you say to a nine year old.

"Just tell me your name." I said. He sighed.

"My name is Axl" He said putting out his clawed hand. I hesitated for a second and then grabbed it. Something about touching a Wolf man didn't seem appealing.

"I'm Rock, Rock Light." Axl's eyes widened. Then he smirked. I was confused.

"The old broad will be happy to meet you." He said with a smile.

We went inside of the house and it was clear that a woman lived there. Everything was pink and it smelled wonderful, there was a sweet smell in the air that screamed strawberry cake and I looked at Axl with a face that pretty much said "Where is the cake, I need the cake , give me the cake, cake."

"It's in the kitchen, don't eat it all or she's gonna beat my ass." Axl said. I nodded and then ran to the kitchen, I found it next to a giant container of lemonade. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. I in fact ate it all, and when I was done as if on cue there was the sound of the door being slammed open.

"AXL! Get in here!" I heard a woman's voice say. It sounded hardened and as soon as Axl heard it, like a dog being commanded he ran in there, I followed him to see this so called "Old Broad." when I came into the room Axl had bowed down to her and I stared for a second to take her image all in.

She was a blond woman who had an instense stare, she had blue eyes and a pink dress. which was shorter than most womens' dresses I'd seen before. It was frilly, there was lots of frills. She didn't look old she looked young, but strict and serious. In her hands she had a bloody battle Axe and a bag that was as equally as bloody. She stared at me as I had been staring at her.

"Axl what have I told you about bringing little girls home to eat, I thought you quit this 50 years ago." She said with a wack to Axl's head. He let out a ouch.

"No I found him in a field with nothing but a gun, I think you can help him" Axl said rubbing his head.

"What is your name young one and where have you come from?" She asked.

"My name is Rock Light and, my house caught fire and so did my dad and my sister got possessed by a demon, I killed her and escaped , the villagers are probably looking for me." I said to her.

"How old are you? and did you say Light?" She asked curiously and wide eyed.

"I'm 9 years old and yes that's my family name." I said. Upon hearing that she started laughing, violently when suddenly out of nowhere she started crying, sobbing deeply and after that she just stopped, then responded, it all happened in less than one minute.

"Looks like fate, finally caught up to Thomas, your father was a good man..." She trailed off.

"You knew my father?" I asked. She nodded.

"The whole afterlife knows your father, he was a hunter, like myself." She replied.

"No, my father was an inventer..." I said.

"Only a cover, the man had many talents, anyways, I noticed that you've been marked." She said touching my hair on the exact spot that the burning mark had been left.

"W-What is it?" I asked.

"Oh dear...this isn't good...Fefnir has marked you." She said with some sympathy.

"Which means?" I asked.

"He'll be coming back for you one day, but with the proper training you can take care of him no worry, you have a lot of potential being your father's son." She said clutching my face.

"Training...for what?"

"A hunter...like myself, from this day forth I am adopting you. No questions asked."

"But I..." I started.

"No buts. You will learn the arts and you will get vengeance for your family, all the while helping me. It doesn't come free honey." She said pointing in my face. I looked towards Axl but he shook his head as if saying "Just listen to her"

"Alright." I said. She smiled at me.

"Excellent, Dear my name is Alia the trill, I'm an immortal huntress. I've been sticking it to these demonic bastards over 400 years before Axl has even been born."

"See why I call her old now?" Axl said with a smirk. She hit Axl in the head with the back of her bloody Axe.

"I've taken care of him this long and the heffer still hasn't learned respect." Alia said with a grimace.

"So this is my destiny...huh?" I said looking around.

"Yep, we're your dysfunctional family now kid, get used to it." Axl said.

"Don't listen to him sweety, it's wonderful living here." Alia said with a sweet voice. I laughed.

"Okay, thank you...both." I said suddenly. They both looked at me. It was then that the first genuine tears had come down my face. Before I hadn't time to cry. Alia took me in her arms and petted my hair and said things like "Child let it out" and comforting things like that. Axl had walked out of the room as if to give some room. Crying made me get rid of the last childish feelings I had. I knew from in on that point I had to abandon my ways. I had to be strong if I wanted to get anywhere. I couldn't hesitate, so in that last moment I shed the last tears I would shed in my life. When those tears dried a thick layer came over my heart and I became stronger, I felt it in the moment I stopped crying. After that I began in my path's wake.

Before coming here I had lost all sense of purpose, I was ignorant to everything that the human eye didn't see. I thought every story my father had told me to be a fairy tale. But as I had soon found out it was all too real. I had studied the after life for 2 whole years after that day, What made them weak, what I could do as a human. I'd also found out that I had a natural gift, to see the spirits and their demonic aura, sort of like a sixth sense. That helped me in my path.

I had gotten training in a variety of weapons, from various guns, to knifes, to grenades and basically everything under the son. The weapons were all blessed by Alia who had a lot of spiritual powers. Alia had told me that when I had gotten to her level I could bless things with my bare hands, and that sounded pretty cool.

Axl had helped along the way. We'd gotten closer since that first day. He was honestly my true first friend, it was something I'd never had. When I think about it, my life now, it gave me everything I didn't have before, I never had a woman taking care of me in the form of motherly love, I only had my father, but being raised under a woman like this, it gave me a certain sense of love and warmth I had never gotten from my father, the feeling of a hug in her chest and feeling the softness of her body, and the forehead kisses. They were something that my father never had given me. Then there was Axl, my first true friend, my sister was honestly the only other child that I'd ever had contact with. Even though Axl was really old, he still seemed like he was only a few years older than me, as if age meant nothing and his eternal childish spirit would stay there.

We'd done alot of dumb stuff over the years, but Alia always forgave our stupidness with a slap to the head and a verbal apology. Life was good. I enjoyed living there. I felt it had defined me. Life was far from regular, but it was my life and I had embraced it. Sometimes I think about if everything was regular. I would still be living a regular life with my dad and sister. I wouldn't have the need to learn how to use all these weapons. I think about it alot but, at the same time it's not something I want. I don't want to think about it.

Sure things would be alot easier if I had gone my whole life without knowing of the super natural and the true terrors that lie in just the clear sky, but as of now, I have no regret.

An easy life isn't something I could even attempt to go back to now but some say that,

Ignorance is bliss.

To be continued.

**Alright so this story, is all kinds of shit. In fact if you read this shit you a weeabo. Also for all you niggas coming at me like "Froggy where you at?! Being all thirsty, I'm talking to you Luke, I called you out! WAZZZURP?!**

**Anywho, this story will prevail, Rock is gonna get all kinds pro, so pro all the panties will drop, especially yours. But not mine. That's exclusive.**

**Kick rocks, read my other new shit.**

**...**

**...**


End file.
